


【纳吉尼×卢修斯/LVLM】令行禁止

by TXJXS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, 伏地魔 - Freeform, 卢修斯·马尔福 - Freeform, 纳吉尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJXS/pseuds/TXJXS
Summary: 任务失败后卢修斯在自己的宅邸接受惩罚，这次的惩罚者不是他的主人，而是他主人最心爱的蛇姑娘。还有围观着的众食死徒。总结就是卢修斯和主人的小宠物一起愉快的玩耍鸭^ω^Cp：纳吉尼×卢修斯/LVLM
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Nagini, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【纳吉尼×卢修斯/LVLM】令行禁止

令行禁止

“Lord……”惹人怜爱的请求声没有得到应有的回答，卢修斯孤独地跪坐在大厅中间不知所措。

*这是马尔福宅邸。

蛇尾绕着卢修斯的身体慢慢卷起来收紧，把整洁的袍子弄皱，扣子断裂，露出半个光洁的肩膀，听到粉红的蛇信子在耳边嘶嘶的声音，恐惧和羞耻让他整个身体变得红红的。

*这里曾经属于马尔福。

卢修斯紧张地闭上双眼，计算着下一秒的牙印会出现在他的脖颈侧还是胸膛处，美丽且巨大的蛇姑娘舔吻着它今晚的礼物并不着急下口，但它的任何一个动作都能引起怀里人无声的战栗。

*这里是公众场合。

再小心的动作也能使得这具养尊处优的身体上面留下隐秘的啮痕——这是身为惩戒者的黑魔王对这座宅邸的主人最得心应手的奖赏方式。黑色庄严的服饰已经变成充满情趣的挑逗的装饰品，当漠然褪去，眼前的金发美人就是再可口不过的食粮。蛇缓慢悠闲地游走，锋利的牙齿上面诱人的毒液渗入他的皮肤，明知其中是陷阱，他找不到借口逃脱。

*这里属于黑魔王。

光滑的蛇尾挑开卢修斯身上最后一点遮蔽物，黑暗处无数双贪婪的眼睛窥探恶魔与献祭者的性爱，化作无数双手抚摸他柔软细腻的皮肤、挺翘的臀部，撩拨他瀑布般的长发，让他软糯香甜的嘴唇流出甜蜜的呻吟。

*食死徒在围观。

灵巧的信子撬开卢修斯紧咬的贝齿，口腔内的敏感点被这大蛇搅得天翻地覆。他惊恐地反应到自己对这根本称不上是吻的动作从身下逼出快感，在被松开的一刻唇边溢出低落的哼咛。大蛇将头部埋进他的锁骨，沾满淫液的蛇尾终于向着隐秘穴口缓缓深入。

*他首战失利。

大厅被家养小精灵打扫地一尘不染，光滑的地板映出一人一蛇模糊的身影，暴露了他们身后隐藏在一件件黑袍下无耻且丑陋的围观者。

*他受到惩戒。

纳吉尼扭动着身躯将卢修斯顶到半空，被扯开双腿又无从借力的卢修斯浑身紧绷，嘴唇嗡动发出无助的呼救声，他感觉自己几乎要窒息溺亡了，他不敢挣扎，马尔福的历代主人没有一个是在特殊的性爱活动中摔死的。他浅金色的长发在空中摇晃着，倒是更像远古时期深海里神秘又美丽的美人鱼了，不幸被人类捕获将他美丽的身体向着众人展示，期待一个震惊世人的价格被喊出。

*他万人之上。

体内粗壮的蛇尾还在深入，卢修斯已经骇到泪流满面了，他听不懂纳吉尼的嘶嘶声代表什么含义，更不寄希望于自己的求饶能被纳吉尼接受。他只知道的一件事，是他的主人把出战失利的自己交给他心爱的蛇姑娘处理，而此刻他的主人正好整以暇宽坐在大厅的长椅欣赏蛇姑娘的表演。

*他容貌出众。

说不上是失望还是痛苦更多，习惯性爱的身体已经自动分泌出液体保护他的身体不至于真的被撕裂，他体内的温热似乎也把热量传递给冰凉滑腻的蛇身，即使卢修斯被这惩罚意味极强的冲撞激得发懵耳鸣，蛇尾逐渐顺滑的动作都足够让他在身体失去控制的疼痛中咀嚼快感。

*他家财万贯。

每每插入深处的淫靡水声在静谧的大厅回声延绵，都能激起众食死徒新一轮的嬉笑声，偶尔其中夹杂着求而不得的低声斥骂声，但是连黑魔王都没有发话，谁敢多向前迈出一步呢？

*他为黑魔王所有。

粗糙的木制棍状物抵在他的身侧，卢修斯勉强睁开双眼，颈椎连着背脊支起挣扎的弧度，却被揪住散落在肩头的发尾，细长的手指顺着他的脊线安抚着，仿佛含着万般柔情。

连带着心里的憋屈感，身体持续了长时间的肿胀痉挛，卢修斯竟就在这样简单的抚弄下轻易到达了高潮。

下一刻卢修斯落入一个熟悉的怀抱，把脑袋靠在那人的肩头沉沉睡去……

“My Lord。”


End file.
